Maybe Today
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Bailey has a secret. She decides to try and hide it, but when it comes out, the effect is dangerous. One-shot :


Everyone is entitled to a secret, right? That's what I thought before my world came crashing down. In case you are wondering, my name is Bailey Pickett and I am a soon-to-be teen mom. Yes I know, you probably hear all about teen moms and whatnot.

Well my story isn't a classic Disney tale; I went through a lot just to keep this baby a secret. This is my story.

"Bailey, what's wrong with you? You look pale, is everything alright?" My boyfriend of two years asked. I stood in shock, afraid to tell him. He didn't know about Zack and me. We had agreed that it was a onetime thing and it would never happen again. I thought since it wasn't going to happen again, that the need to tell Cody decreased.

"Just a little seasick, that's all. I'm just going to lie down." I told him while pecking his cheek. He nodded and I left. When I was out of his sight, I ran to the bathroom. I had to find out what was wrong with me. I just had to know if my suspicions where true or not. I waited until I had to pee, and went to the bathroom to find out. The next three minutes had to of been the longs and most agonizing minutes of my life.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, closing my eyes after staring at the little pink plus sign. I collapsed right there crying. I didn't know how to tell Zack that he would be a dad and I had no clue on how to tell Cody. I couldn't just go up to him and say 'Hey Cody, I'm pregnant with your brother's kid. Sorry but I love you'. I'm sure that would go over well.

I walked down the stairs, ultimately heading for Zack's room. I sighed as I walked to in front of his door. Knocking quietly, I waited outside in a nervous panic. "Coming," a muffled voice came from the other side. Tears still were rolling gently down my face. The doorknob jiggled a bit before opening to reveal Zack. He wore running shorts, a shirt that was on backwards, and his hair was strewn in every which way. I knew he had another girl in there so I wanted to make this quick.

"Zack, we may have a slight problem. I'm pregnant." I told him surprisingly calm. He scoffed and planted a smirk on his face.

"We have no problem. You are the one with the problem. Sorry, you had to fuck up your life, but let's not try with mine. Thanks, now good-bye." He slammed the door in my face and I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe he just did that. I wanted to go in there and scream. I knocked on the door again. "What do you want?" he said, clearly disgusted by my presence.

"Look, just promise me you won't tell Cody." I pleaded. If I could get Zack to promise me that then I wouldn't have to tell him right away.

"Yeah, okay, I promise. Now will you just leave?" I nodded and turned around ready to leave. I walked down to the sky deck.

I spent most of my pregnancy on the sky deck. After five months, I began to show. I had tried wearing baggier clothes, but since I already had a small bump, I couldn't go any bigger without questions. I knew I would have to tell Cody sooner or later. A part of me wished that when I told him, he wouldn't freak. But there was always that part that I knew he would freak out and dump me.

"Cody, can I talk to you?" I knew that today was the day I had to face my fears. If I waited any longer, I wouldn't be able to do this. I wasn't like a normal pregnant teen. I couldn't run away from the problem like movie characters did. I couldn't tell my mom, and expect her to hold me and tell me everything would be alright in the end. In fact, I couldn't even tell her.

"Sure, Bailey. Let me just grab the rest of these towels and I'll be over." I nodded and sat on the stool. I knew he would take forever since he inspects every towel. I sent him a small smile as he worked. After fifteen minutes, he came over and sat next to me, grabbing my hand. "So, what did you need?" He asked while playing with my fingers. I swallowed, unsure as to how I wanted to start.

"Cody, there is something that happened about five months ago that you need to know." he looked up confused. I held my hand up as he opened his mouth, telling him to stop what he was going to say. "Let me finish please." He nodded and went back to playing with my hand. "I cheated Cody. I slept with Zack that night we had the fight. Now I have no idea what I am going to do because I am pregnant."

He dropped my hand in disgust. "You little slut. I trusted you, and you do this. Get away from me. I never want to see your slutty face again." He screamed in my face. He got up and walked away, leaving me to drown in my tears.

After that day Cody and I have spoken one word. Every night I whisper to my unborn child, "Maybe today he will forgive me." Some part of me still hopes that he would come back into my arms, but the part that knows he won't is still right.


End file.
